Remember Me?
by Merakia
Summary: Ever since the Fourth Age, I have continued to exist. So has she, but she doesn't remember me until it's too late. Now, we're in the modern age, and still, she doesn't remember us from past eras. Maybe this time will be different.
1. One

Hey everyone! Since I (sort of) finished Heralds of Light, I am now working on my first modern AU. I am really excited for this one. Probably because I think I can work this idea into another idea I have.

So, because this is modern, most of the characters have modern names.

Éomer - Edward Marshal-King

Lothíriel - Lottie Prince

Faramir - Francis Steward

Eowyn - Evelyn Marshal-King

Theoden - Thaddeus King

Theodred - Theodore King

Theodowyn - Theodora Marshal

Eomund - Edmund Marshal

I tried to make the modern counterpart of the names sound like the originals. Enjoy, and please leave me a review!

* * *

On a fine September morning, Lottie Prince drove towards the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York City for a special exhibit. With a lot of string pulling, she landed on a job as a fashion designer for Prada. She also worked a smaller job as a hand-to-hand combat trainer. After all, her brothers trained her, so she figured better keep it up. Soon, she arrived at the museum. She parked her car and dutifully paid the fee to enter the exhibit. Her main goal was to find inspiration for next year's autumn collection. When something caught her eye, she pulled out phone and took a picture of it. Soon, her mind buzzed with ideas.

Then she spotted a magnificent tapestry behind a glass display. It was at least eight feet tall and nine feet wide. Green, gold, and small white flowers bordered the edges. Two riders galloped on handsome horses across the foreground with hilly green plains in the background. Lottie found herself especially drawn towards the riders' faces. One was male with a jaw beneath a full golden beard. He seemed peaceful and like he was enjoying himself. His gaze was fondly directed towards a female rider beside him. The female rider's eyes danced merrily, and a smile on her lips hinting at a secret. Hair as black as a raven's wing streamed behind her, mixing with her companion's shorter, gold tresses.

Lottie glanced at the plaque beside the tapestry. It read, " _Éomer and Lothíriel: Woven in 100 F.A._ "

Lottie looked back at the tapestry, focusing on Lothíriel. She vowed, "I shall find your secret."

Before exiting the exhibit, she asked a curator, "Excuse me, do you know where the exhibit comes from?"

The curator answered, "Tis a collection from Edward Marshal-King. His family has a streak for collecting historical items, and he is now allowing select museums display said collection."

"Thank you," said Lottie.

As soon as she arrived home, she pulled out her computer and googled the tapestry title. After much hunting, she found a decent article and saved it for later reading. Then she searched for Edward Marshal-King, not paying attention to any of the photos.

A website described him thus: _Edward Marshal-King. At the age of 27, Marshal-King is already a war veteran and a millionaire, having inherited his fortune from his parents and uncle. His father, Sergeant Edmund Marshal, died in action, and his mother, Theodora Marshall, passed away soon after from grief, leaving eleven year old Edward and his seven year old sister, Evelyn, orphaned. Their uncle, Thaddeus King adopted them into his family. Growing up, Edward often looked up to his older cousin, Theodore, even following him into the army. When Edward was twenty-four, Theodore was also killed in action, and his uncle passed away from a sudden heart attack. Not long after, Edward found himself the possessor of millions of dollars and interesting collection of artifacts from the early Fourth Age. He resigned from the army and, with help from his sister, launched a successful automobile company,_ Mearas.

Checking her watch, she realized she needed to finish a design for a custom order. She moved from her desk to her workroom where she finished a 3D design and printed it out.

As she cooked dinner, the phone rang. She picked it up, saying, "Hey Francis, what's up?"

"Well, I've got a girlfriend, and she's coming to New York in a couple of weeks," he began, "and I would like her to meet you."

"So, I assume you are home from a mission?"

"Yeah, been back for awhile. Anyways, any recommendations?"

Lottie paused a minute before asking, "Do you want something low-key or fancy?"

"Fancy," he immediately responded. "I'd prefer a quieter ambiance so you can get to know each other."

"Ok, then how about Eleven Madison Park?" Lottie suggested. "I'll have to make a reservation, you know. How about October 28th at five?"

"Alright, make the reservation for four," Francis answered. "Her brother is coming. Oh, and I can reimburse you."

"We'll go by halves," countered Lottie. "Besides, I think I can afford it. See you in October." Lottie then made the reservation and carefully added the date to her calendar.

The month flew by. Lottie hardly had time to think of the tapestry, though it hung in the back of her mind. She worked especially hard in hopes for a promotion. Plus, she also had to keep up with her other job. By the afternoon of October 28th, she realized she needed to find a dress for that night's dinner. She hunted her closet and found her bridesmaid dress from her eldest brother's wedding. It was simple, but elegant. Just the thing for tonight's occasion. She opted for a natural look in her makeup and decided to at least have a smoky eye. She grabbed her phone and some necessities and threw other necessities into a clutch before hailing a cab.

With the traffic, Lottie ended up five minutes late. Her cousin and his guests sat in the lobby. They rose when she arrived. Ferdinand approached her.

"I am so sorry I'm late," she said, "and the traffic was worse than usual."

"No worries, cousin," Francis responded. "They wouldn't seat us until the one who made the reservation arrived, but we are totally alright." He led her to his companions. "Lottie, this is my girlfriend, Evelyn Marshall-King, and her brother, Edward."

* * *

To all who have already read this story when I first posted, I changed Faramir's modern name from Ferdinand to Francis upon suggestion of earthdragon.

Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!


	2. Two

Author's Note: I know very little about Prada and how the whole fashion business works. So, I'm definitely using this story's genre status (AU) to its fullest. ;-) Oh, and to keep in line with Middle Earth dating, I'm approximating this story to be around 1000 F.A.

* * *

 _Edward Marshal-King_. The name sounded familiar to Lottie. She remembered the tapestry. Biting back her desire to ask him about the tapestry, she smiled and held out her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"As it is to meet you," he responded, shaking her hand firmly. His touch left a pleasantly warm feeling in her.

At that moment, the hostess prepared to lead them to their table. Francis offered an arm to Evelyn, leaving Edward to escort Lottie to the table. They perused through the menu before ordering the restaurant's famous five course meal.

Evelyn sat across from her. She asked, "May I call you Lottie?"

"Of course! I only tolerate 'Miss Prince' for work," Lottie answered pleasantly. She already liked Evelyn. Something inside her told her she could trust Evelyn as the sister she never had.

"Good, and you must call me 'Evie.' Francis mentioned you have an interesting story regarding how you landed on your job."

"While I was in college, I managed to get an internship with Prada. They told me that they liked my work and promised me a job when I graduated. Thankfully, I knew someone who knew someone who knew someone," she replied, lightly laughing over the last sentence. "It's highly unlikely for those things to actually happen that way. And what about you?"

"I am Edward's personal consultant," chuckled Evelyn. "He pays me even though I told him that he doesn't need to since we already live under the same roof."

"Evie, you know my reasons," interjected Edward.

Over the course of the meal, Lottie learned a little more about Francis's job, for he was an undercover detective of some sort. She learned nothing new about Edward's job. She did get to know Evelyn a bit better. There were actually several similarities between the two. Both had at least one slightly overprotective brother, love for horses, and similar ideals regarding women's role in society.

Once dinner concluded, Evelyn and Edward invited them to their hotel for coffee or tea. Since she had work to finish before the weekend, Lottie declined. She promised, however, to spend the upcoming Saturday with Evelyn. She returned home around eight, she changed into something casual. After she finished drawing up a pattern for her latest idea, she packed her gym bag since she had a class to teach in the morning.

* * *

During the taxi ride to their hotel, Evelyn remarked, "Ed, admit it. You like Lottie."

 _I don't just like her, I'm captivated. Every time._ Edward muses, but he says aloud, "Miss Prince is a charming young lady, but I just met her."

"Your eyes don't lie," laughed his sister. "Love at first sight, I think."

"I should say the same about you and Francis," he joked back. "After meeting him, you nearly blew up the internet with your 'research'."

They continued bantering for a few minutes until the conversation died. At that point, they had arrived at their hotel. Edward paid the cabman before accompanying his sister to their suite. The suite contained two bedrooms, a kitchenette, and a little den. He paid quite a price to get that suite and complimentary breakfasts, but thankfully, he was only staying until Monday.

The next morning, he and his sister attended meetings. Naturally, they were a little bit boring, but it was not that bad. At least the organizers catered some delicious refreshments. Afterwards, they returned to the hotel. He seated himself on the couch and googled the best fitness centers in town. Eventually, Dorenernil Fitness popped up. Reviews were good, and it was fully equipped with punching bags, weight systems, exercise machines, and anything fitness related. Paying options included memberships, by the hour, and passes for up to three days.

"Hey, Evie, I found a nice gym. Care to come?" he called.

Evie appeared from her room and said, "Wish I could, but I have a date with Francis. He's taking me on a cruise and then dinner. I'll be back around ten or eleven."

"That's a long date," he chuckled.

He changed, packed a bag, and set off. He entered the establishment. A man sat in front of a desk. Two doors stood at both corners. One door read "Club Members." The other had no such adornments, implying it was for the public. At the front desk, he paid for two hours. He then remarked, "I see that the training room is closed for a class. When will that end?"

"An hour, sir," said the receptionist. "The equipment room is open. First door to the right." He gestured towards the hallway to his left.

"Thank you," he replied. He entered the equipment room. One wall was made entirely of glass, filling the room with natural light. Machines filled the room, all categorized by purpose. He worked the weights for half an hour before moving onto the treadmill. After another thirty minutes, he packed his stuff to move to the training room.

The sound of a bag punching greeted his ear. Light filtered from high windows. It was more like a warehouse, but that style rather suited the room's contents. He glanced towards sound's source, a woman. As he placed his stuff in a cubicle, he watched the lady. She was slightly taller than average height with an athletic build. She wore leggings and a sleeveless tunic. Her feet were also bare. Then she stopped for a moment.

Edward took the moment to go up to her, saying, "Hey, I couldn't help but noticing you. You got a lot of pack in your punches." She looked up. He knew those eyes anywhere. It was Lottie.

"Mr…" she began.

He interrupted, "Let's leave off the formalities."

She shrugged, "I don't see why not. How'd you find out about Dorenernil?"

"Google, but why are you here? Were you in the class here earlier?"

"I'm a trainer. That class was for hand-to-hand combat. Care to try me?"

"I beg your pardon?" Edward thought he knew his girl pretty well, but she always surprised him. Maybe he just forgot about certain details. He teased, "Are you sure you're up to go against a former Marine?"

A fire blazed in her eyes. She smirked, "Then you better watch out, soldier. I got a lot of pack in my punch."

He smiled, "I'm on. What's the stakes?"

She cocked her head in thought, saying eventually, "Winner gets something from the loser. But it has to be menial."

She led him up to a raised platform to the side of the room. She chose one corner. She punched a few buttons on a machine nearby, explaining that she was setting a timer for a horn blast to signal the beginning of the fight. She then climbed up onto the corner opposite him. He raised his arms to protect his face.

The horn blasted. Lottie had the advantage in agility and speed while Edward had more brawn. Both used their wits equally. Twenty minutes passed. Lottie landed some very good punches and had quite a few tricks. As for Edward, he ended up trying to throw his opponent down to the floor more since he couldn't bring himself to hit a girl, let alone his girl. For a moment, his mind wandered into remembering a past spar with his lady in another life.

Noticing Edward seemed to pay less attention to the fight, Lottie used her specialized move. With a few swift motions, Edward landed on his back with Lottie straddling on top of him.

"I win," she said with a smile of triumph before getting up. She headed towards her stuff, packed up, and left.

Lottie drove home to shower and change before going to the museum. She wanted to see the tapestry again. Also, she missed out on the clothing part of the exhibit because she got distracted with the tapestry. After taking pictures of the clothing people wore in that age, she turned her attention to the tapestry. She noted the material and delicacy of the drapery. It appeared to be partly woven and partly embroidered. Then she looked back up at the riders' faces. The male, Éomer, seemed to resemble Edward for both had the same hair, facial features, and build.

 _What if those legends are true? Edward might be a descendant of Éomer._ she mused before turning her attention to Lothíriel. The more she gazed at the woman in tapestry, the more she connected to her.

Suddenly, something sprang into her mind. It seemed to be more like one of those dreamish memories than a fantasy sequence. She closed her eyes. She felt the wind caressing her cheek and the horse galloping beneath her. In her mind's eye, she saw the rolling hills, inhaling the sweet scent of spring. Beside her, Éomer laughed joyfully. A voice sang, "Tis time, 'tis time!" As suddenly as the vision came, it departed.

* * *

FYI, Dorenernil Fitness came from another name for Dol Amroth, which is Dor-en-ernil.

As always, if there's some grammatical errors or plot issues, let me know!


	3. Three

Author's Note: Texts are in bold.

* * *

The following day, Lottie spent the morning in a video meeting with her colleagues. They discussed the following year's collections. Her idea was to give some early Fourth Age designs a modern look.

After she finished lunch, her phone rang. An unidentified number. Sometimes she had little patience for human phishers. Other times, she actually enjoyed teasing the person on the other side of line. This time, she was in the teasing mood.

Lottie responded, "Hello, madam or sir, how may I help you?"

"Am I speaking to a Miss Lottie Prince," responded the caller.

"First, identify yourself," Lottie answered, slightly panicking about how the caller knew her name.

"Evelyn Marshal-King."

With a sigh of relief, Lottie said, "Oh, hi Evie! I thought you might have been a phisher since your number isn't in my contacts. How'd you get my number?"

"Francis. Anyways, would you care to come up to my hotel for lunch?" said Evie.

"I actually just finished lunch," Lottie replied. "However, I'd love to show you around the city. Where is your hotel?"

"Give me a sec, and I'll text you the address."

Lottie soon received the address and took note of its location. She then said, "You're actually pretty close Times Square, and I know of some stores close by. How about we shop a bit then go out to dinner? Your brother is free to join us for the dinner part."

"That would be fantastic! Does 3:00 sound ok for you?"

"Yes," and after a little small-talk, she ended the call. She checked the time. It was 12:30. She spent the time cleaning her house. It was a small house with two small bedrooms and bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living area, which incorporated the dining room. There was also a study, which she converted into her workroom. Even with one person, the place had to be dusted and swept.

At 2:30, Evie texted, **I've arranged for you to park in the hotel parking. Just tell the guard my name.**

Lottie replied, **"Thanks! See ya soon!"** In thirty minutes, she arrived at the hotel. After parking, she headed towards the lobby. She soon spotted Evie. Together, they set off into the perils of the city. For two hours, the two women tried outfits from the poshest stores, laughing over the ludicrous prices.

Eventually, they ended the day with a walk in Central Park. As they strolled beneath the colorful trees, Evie remarked, "I usually don't enjoy shopping without a purpose. But today was different."

"Neither do I," said Lottie. "Maybe we enjoyed ourselves because we are so similar. Neither of us enjoys flippant talk, purposely shopping, silly boys, or anything of that sort."

Evie laughed, "But sometimes similar people repulse each other."

"You are talking about character traits. I'm talking about values."

"Character traits and values are close enough. Where are we having dinner? I told Edward I'd text him so that he can meet us there."

"Trattoria Trecolori. Afterwards, we can go to Times Square."

* * *

Edward's phone buzzed. It was a text from Evie about dinner. He guessed the event was casual, so he changed out of his suit and into jeans and a casual button up. Once he exited the hotel, he walked towards the restaurant, which was down the street and around a corner. He told the hostess he was meeting with someone. Before long, he spotted Evie waving towards him.

"How was your day, Evie?" He asked, greeting his sister with a quick hug before seating himself next to her.

"Fantastic," she answered. "How did your meeting go?"

While the two siblings chatted, Lottie hid behind the menu. She snuck several glances at Edward. She recalled her comparisons between Edward and Éomer. It was true that some people took after their ancestors, but rarely did they appear exactly like said ancestors. While staring at the Seafood Risotto, which was described as "a melody of lightly fried shrimp, broccoli, carrots, mushrooms and bell pepper on a bed of traditional risotto", she furrowed her brow. There was something strange about Edward Marshal-King.

"Is something the matter?" Edward asked.

Lottie responded slowly, "Something the matter? Well, not with the menu. Are you ready to order?"

After their food arrived, Lottie asked Edward with a slight blush, "Do you have a collection from the early days of the Fourth Age?"

"Indeed," he responded. "Have you seen it?"

Her blush deepened as she replied, "Twice. It's currently at the MET."

"How did you like it?"

"My main intent was find inspiration for my designs, but the tapestry distracted me that I had to return."

"And what was your impression of early Rohirric fashion?" asked Evie.

Lottie thought a moment before answering, "Visually, they not as elegant as ancient Elvish fashion, but they were designed to be simple and practical. I found that it conveyed a sort of freedom, if that makes any sense. Is the highlight of the exhibit the tapestry since it covers a whole wall?"

"Indeed, it is. The story of Éomer and Lothíriel is little known. The legends about them aren't very accurate. Have you heard their true story?"

"No, the history books only give five words about them. What is their story?" Lottie discreetly watched Edward's face carefully. During the first part, his expression took on the calmness of remembering fond memories. As he continued the story, he appeared saddened.

"The last part of my, their, story is partly legend," he concluded.

Evie quietly added, "Legend goes that Lothíriel died in childbirth. A seer promised Éomer that he'd find Lothíriel in every following age, but with a catch. Lothíriel would only remember him on her deathbed, and that she would die young. Every time he tells that story, I wonder why he doesn't write and publish it. It would be a bestseller."

"How did you find out their story?" Lottie mused aloud. "It is so thorough that it sounds almost like a myth. Not even the historians have come up with something like that."

Edward explained, "While in the Marines, I was sent to southern France and Italy. While there, I scoured local resources and any old person I could find. With bits and pieces, I finally patched their story together." Inwardly, he wished he could tell her the truth, but she wasn't ready for it. It would sound absurd if he told her that it was their story.

By that time, they finished their meal. The waiter brought the bill and cleared the table. Edward prepared to pay for the bill, but Lottie said, "I'll pay. Let it be my treat to you and Evie."

"A little bird told me you also paid for Eleven Madison Park. So, this time, it's our turn."

Lottie muttered, "Francis is going to be in so much trouble." Aloud, she said, "Well, I'm the one who invited you and Evie, so I'll pay."

The two continued their polite, yet heated argument for who was paying. They didn't notice Evie leave the table. When she returned, she said, "Edward, Lottie, you can stop fighting. I settled the matter."

Edward whispered, "I'll reimburse you."

"No way," she said. "And, you are going to drop the subject right now."

Lottie quietly led them through Times Square. With the heavy foot traffic, they followed her closely. She walked slowly so that they can enjoy the colorful ads. Edward remained tense the whole time. He never told anyone, but he absolutely hated being in huge crowds. He just felt claustrophobic. Maybe that was because he was a man used to the freedom of open spaces.

Eventually, they arrived at the hotel. Evie said, "I won't see you for awhile, Lottie. Edward and I return home tomorrow."

"But, we'll keep in contact," smiled Lottie. "You have my number." She gave Evie a warm hug. Then she turned to Edward. "It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope we shall become good friends." She shook his hand.

She left her new friends in the lobby while she headed towards the garage. As she drove home, she thought of Éomer and Lothíriel's story. Then, she considered Edward's expressions while telling it. The more she thought, the more she was convinced that Edward was Éomer. And what did that make her? She always assumed Lottie was short for Charlotte. But what if she was Lothíriel?


	4. Four

During the night flight home to Seattle, Edward wondered if telling Lottie their story was too much. Would it frighten her? He longed to protect her from her inevitable fate. He tried avoiding her to protect her a few lives ago, but that didn't work. She found him anyways.

"Edward, what is troubling you?" Evie questioned softly from his side.

He turned from the window, asking, "Am I that obvious?"

"No, but I know you well enough," she said with a slight smile. "Please, just tell me."

"I suppose it would help if I told you, but not now. Not until we get home."

After a few more long hours, they finally reached Seattle. After collecting their bags, they rode a shuttle to the parking lot where they left their car. Edward loaded their suitcases in the back.

"I'm driving home," decided Evie. "I got more sleep on the plane than you."

Edward conceded. He dozed off into a dreamless sleep for the two hour drive home. As the car entered their property, he awoke. They continued in silence until they arrived at their house.

It was a large house with six bedrooms and four bathrooms. Additionally, there was the spacious kitchen, indoor pool, workout room, and a perfect layout for parties. With its large windows, a space efficient layout, and carefully designed architecture, the house was a beautiful balance of contemporary and traditional.

After placing their bags in their respective rooms, Evelyn began making oatmeal while Edward started the coffee and tea before slicing some bread for the toaster. Eventually, all the food preparations concluded. The siblings took their plates to the nearby breakfast table, which conveniently set by an eastern window.

Edward quietly stirred his coffee before saying, "So, are you ready to hear my troubles?"

"Yes. I hope you haven't done anything rash," answered Evie while buttering her toast.

Edward began, "You know the story of Éomer and Lothíriel, and the legends about them." Evie nodded in assent. "Well, the legends are true. I'm Éomer. "

"Then does that make me the fabled Éowyn?" She laughed and jestingly asked, "How old are you? A thousand?"

Edward didn't smile in return. He thoughtfully responded, "You might be a descendant, but I don't know. However, I am not a thousand as you suggested. I am born, live, and die repeatedly. You might say that it's incarnation, but I don't think so. It's sort of like those loops in which you wake up to the same day. The only thing for me is that I live a very similar life to my original one. I'm still the same person, but in a different era. It's a bit complicated."

After Edward's serious response, Evie's smile faded. She questioned softly, "And you remember everything from your past lives?"

Edward nodded, "Somehow, I remember, but she doesn't. Not until it's too late." They finished their breakfast in silence while a bird sang outside the window.

"You've been carrying that burden all alone," Evie mused aloud. "I'm glad you told me. What do I do now?"

"Nothing, at least, nothing for now. All I wish is that this will end. Maybe it will if she remembers before…"

"Why do you not refer to her by name?" Evie's voice was next to a whisper.

"It's too painful," he said with a saddened tone before changing the subject. "Anyways, I need your help with something else. I'm working on buying out a company."

* * *

For the next few days after the departure of her new friends, the legend, tapestry, and Edward lingered in her mind. There was certainly no denying that Edward and Éomer looked very similar. Plus, she couldn't help feeling a little attracted to Edward. Everything about Lothíriel and Éomer began to confuse her. What if the legends were true? But, how could she be Lothíriel? It was impossible. Hoping to give herself some time to get away from all her strange, mystifying thoughts, Lottie threw herself into her work. Whenever she wasn't working on designs and making them come to life, she was in the gym. And at nights after a simple meal and dishes, she was too tired to think about anything except for bed.

Three weeks before Thanksgiving, her parents facetimed her. After enquiring after her health and jobs, they asked, "Will you be able to come home for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's?"

"I'll try," she answered. "I have a fashion show December 15th."

"Are you modelling now?" asked her mother.

"No, but I'm applying for a promotion of sorts," Lottie answered vaguely. "There's a lot that needs to be done for it. It's one of the few events the big brands "

"Do we get to know what kind of promotion it is?" This time, it was her dad.

"Not telling since I mayn't get it. I'll come home before Thanksgiving, but I have to return to New York for the show. After that, I'll be home for Christmas. "

Her parents smiled, "We're glad you'll be able to spend some family time."

"I'm going to have to cut the call short because I got a lot of work," Lottie said. "I'll catch up when I get home." With that, she fondly bade her parents goodbye before returning to her work.

For the next few weeks, she worked like crazy, spending long hours at the drawing board and her sewing machine. Plus, the doorbell often rang since she ordered a huge stock of various types and colors of fabrics. It would have been expensive if her work hadn't paid for it. Soon, the majority of her closets were filled with bolts of materials. Eventually, she finished a collection of twenty special occasion dresses and delivered them to her boss.

The Monday before Thanksgiving, she packed her bags to drive to Virginia where her parents resided. They lived on a stately old plantation nestled in the foothills of the Appalachians with acres of rolling hills and lush woods. It was truly a wonderful place to grow up. The house was a true mansion with plenty of nooks and crannies for curious children. On the outside, the southern frontage consisted of sandstone bricks, large windows, and climbing roses. Tall maples sentineled the driveway while oaks watched the gardens behind the house. As for inside, the downstairs was built for accommodating large balls and social events while the upstairs was purposed for the comfort of the family and guests. Her parents installed an elevator, updated electricity and plumbing, and a high-tech security system. Even with the renovations, her parents preserved the cozy, historic atmosphere that surrounded the house.

"Mamma," Lottie called while unloading a large suitcase and a small icebox. "I'm home!"

Soon, a tall woman with silver hair and gentle eyes opened the crimson doors. Even though she wasn't in a dress, she wore a regal air. She sailed down the stairs and embraced her daughter, asking, "How was your journey, dear?"

"Fine, and how is Pappa?" she asked. "Is he still working?"

"He will work as long as he can," Mamma answered with a smile. "But come, your room is ready. I did make a minor change to accommodate your new…inclinations."

She led Lottie to her room. It was a cheerful suite. Twisted green vines with blooming flours decorated the creamy white walls instead of the pastel butterflies from her childhood. The entry room was once a play room, but it was converted into a proper lady's sitting room. A French door led to a small balcony. The bedroom was still very much the same. The same lace curtains fluttered delicately near the open window. The wallpaper was still sage green dotted with pink and white roses. All the décor matched the colors on the walls. Even the deep, reddish Cherrywood furniture were engraved with roses. Just like she remembered it. She hardly noticed the absence of several stuffed animals on her bed or childish art hanging from the walls.

"It's wonderful, Mamma," Lottie whispered. "I'm afraid that I won't want to return to New York after this."

"Rest, dear, and tea shall be ready when you are," responded she with a twinkle in her eye.

Indeed, Lottie did rest, for after many long days and a long drive, she needed it. When a few hours passed, she rose and unpacked her bag. She hung up her fancier clothing in the walk-in closet and partially filled the white bureau with the casual clothing. She placed her makeup and toiletry bag in the bathroom and checked out another closet in her room. Within, she found the majority of her childhood toys. Then she noticed her most prized items, which consisted of a china jewelry box, a small painting, and some figurines, stood on the mantelpiece while her dearest stuffed animal sat on the dressing table.

The wind knocked an oak branch against her bedroom window. Memories of sneaking down the tree for nightly visits to the pantry arose. She moved towards the window when she noticed that her parents must have put in a new type window. They were double hung casement windows, the kind that opened up and down or swing out. She quickly figured how the make the casement swing outwards. Without really thinking, she nimbly climbed out onto the tree, carefully testing her weight until she reached a sturdy bough. She soon reached the bottom. Glancing at her window, she suddenly laughed. It was a wonderful feeling to be home again, to be as carefree as the little girl who snuck to the pantry at nights, to just enjoy life.

* * *

The Monday after Thanksgiving, Lottie returned to New York. As soon as she arrived back to her apartment, she called Evelyn.

"Hi, Lottie," Evie greeted. "How was Thanksgiving?"

"Fine, but I have a little gift for you," Lottie immediately replied. "I have two tickets to a fashion show for me and my mother. Mamma is stressed with organizing an annual Christmas ball, and I don't want to add extra stress. Care to have her ticket?'

"No offense, but I'm not _that_ interested in fashion," Evie said slowly, emphasizing "that".

"You might be interested since I'm having some of my own designs showcased."

She responded unhurriedly, "When and where? Also, give me some info about this show."

"It's in New York and takes place from Thursday to Saturday. Each day is separated into morning, afternoon, and evening sessions, each having a different theme. My designs won't be showcased until Saturday, so you would arrive Friday night. I'll provide transportation, food, and lodging."

Evie was silent for a moment. At last, she said reluctantly, "Fine, I'll come since I do consider you as a friend, and friends support each other."

After discussing further details, Lottie happily ended the call before busying herself to prepare for the fashion show and her friend. She put heart and soul into her designs, and all she hoped was for the best.

* * *

Author's Note: Many thanks to CarawynO! She's amazingly helpful with improving my writing, and I'm thankful she agreed to be my beta.


	5. Five

On Friday, Evie arrived in New York at the La Guardia Airport. Since she only had her carry on, she quickly navigated her way to the doors. While standing at the door, her phone buzzed. It was Lottie telling her to look for her in a silver Toyota Highlander. Evie scanned the long line of cars until she spotted Lottie's. After placing her bag in the back, she climbed into the passenger side. She and Lottie filled the hour long drive to Lottie's place with small talk and singing Christmas music.

When they arrived, Lottie showed Evie her room and the bathroom before leaving her guest to prepare dinner. She placed rice and water in the rice cooker and started the machine. She pulled out chicken thighs from the fridge, placed them on a rack in a baking sheet, and popped it in the oven to broil. With the chicken and rice cooking, she chopped bell peppers, mushrooms, broccoli, and onions and began stir frying them. While the veggies cooked, she started on a teriyaki sauce.

Evie appeared in a pair of sweatpants and a casual t-shirt, drying her hair with a towel. "Is there anything I can help with?" she asked, noticing the food preparations.

"I was thinking that we could watch a movie while we eat," Lottie answered. "You can pick. Movies are in the TV cabinet."

Evie glanced around the simple living room. The black TV wasn't hard to spot against the yellowish beige color of the walls. Lottie's movie collection was quite decent, but by no means expansive. As she perused it, she asked, "Do you have Netflix or Amazon Prime?"

Lottie paused her work and turned to face Evie. "Not anymore. I realized I was watching too many movies, even if my intent was to look at the costumes. But, I can rent movies from Amazon. By the way, dinner is nearly ready."

Evie noticed _The Lord of the Rings_ and _The Hobbit_ sitting on its own. She called, "What if we do a marathon?"

"Dinner is served buffet-style," Lottie responded, appearing with a plate of food. While Evie filled her plate with teriyaki chicken, vegetables, and rice, Lottie noticed _The Lord of the Rings_ sitting out. "A _Lord of the Rings_ and _Hobbit_ marathon would take way too long, and it's more fun with a couple more people." She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and began browsing Amazon.

"What genre do you like?" Lottie asked.

"Adventure, swashbuckling, mystery, drama, thrillers, that sort," Evie responded promptly. "And you?"

"If the movie is a good adaption of a favorite book, I'd watch it. Historical and fantasy dramas are more my thing. But romance is overrated and cheesy, so yeah."

"I agree on the romance genre. They're so cringe-worthy," Evie said with a shudder. "Have you heard of _The Quiet Place_?"

"You mean the horror movie with monsters and who knows what?" Lottie answered with a shudder. "No thanks."  
"I've heard it wasn't that bad. Let's give it a try."

"Why don't we try _Ivanhoe_ or _The Count of Monte Christo_? What about _Ocean's 8_?"

"What is _Ocean's 8_? A documentary?" Evie sarcastically teased.

"Hey, don't insult my preferences!" Lottie laughingly retorted. "It's an action comedy, I think. Here's the trailer." With that, she played the trailer. When it was done, she looked at Evie.

"Fine, that looks fun enough," she sighed resignedly. "I was thinking of something with hot guys in armor or with weapons."

Lottie stared at Evie incredulously before bursting out in laughter. Wiping tears from her eyes, she panted, "Evelyn Marshal-King, the serious sister of an equally serious brother, likes hot guys in suits. I didn't know you had it in you!"

Flushed, Evie threw a pillow at Lottie, arguing, "Hey, I'm sure you appreciate men with a six-pack and muscles."

"Sometimes," Lottie conceded. "I'm renting _Ocean's 8._ "

An hour and a half later, they took their plates to the kitchen. While Lottie washed, Evie loaded the dishes into the dishwasher. Lottie asked, "So, what did you think of the movie?"

"It was really fun," Evie answered with a smile. She added teasingly, "Richard Armitage is pretty hot."

Lottie made a wry face, "Yeah, and getting on in his years. He's in Gaskell's _North and South,_ and _The Hobbit._ His voice is sort of iconic. Reminds me of Clarke Gable."

"Reminds me of a black haired version of my brother," Evie shrugged. "And Ed probably has more muscle than Armitage. You know what? You and Ed would make a great couple."

"Evie, stop it! It's weird!" Lottie exclaimed, slapping Evie's arm with her washrag to hide a rising blush.

When the dishes were done, Evie headed to bed while Lottie finished wiping the counters. After picking up the den, Lottie soon followed Evie's example.

The next morning, Lottie woke at 6 o'clock. After showering, she started a watercolor of her newest design on the dining table. Eventually Evie stumble out into the dining room two hours later. With her tousled hair, hardly opened eyes, and incessant yawning, Evie was the perfect picture of a sleepwalking zombie. She mumbled through a yawn, "What's for breakfast?"

"Give me ten minutes," Lottie answered, "and I'll have oatmeal ready." Evie nodded and returned toward her room to.

Ten minutes later, Lottie had a coffee and oatmeal on the table. Evie soon reappeared with her hair tamed and a more awake demeanor. She was still in her pajamas.

"After breakfast, could I use your phone?" Evie asked while adding milk and cream to her coffee. "Mine is charging."

"Sure," Lottie answered absently, busily detailing a skirt. "In the kitchen by the fruit bowl."

"By the way, do you have New Year's plans? Francis and I will be out, and Ed could use the company."

That got Lottie's attention. She glared at her friend, muttering, "Stop matchmaking me with your brother."

"But you do like him," Evie pressed, noting a slight blush creeping into Lottie's face.

"Look, I've got plans, so just give it up. My mom and dad have a charity ball at the end of the year, and I'm half planning it," Lottie answered, looking down at her painting to hide any telltale feelings.

Evie thoughtfully ate her breakfast. Francis had told her about a military event for New Year's hosted by his aunt and uncle. Francis' cousin was planning a ball. She wondered aloud, "Is this New Year's ball Francis invited Ed and me to since his uncle is hosting it? How does it work since Francis invited me?"

"It's called the Heroes at Heart Gala. Celebrities and public figures buy tickets, army veterans and officials pay half price, and specially invited guests come free. All the ticket money goes towards the Heroes at Heart Foundation, which does many things for the U.S. Military. Somehow, the government funds the event. Long story short, it's sort of like the MET Ball. "

Evie nodded, saying "Ed has an official invitation from Francis or some relative of yours, but I think I know how to get him to come." She got up and took her dishes to the sink before picking up the phone.

As she dialed Ed's number, she heard Lottie call, "Leave me out of it!" Fortunately for her, the phone was not connected to its base, so she took it to her room. When she finished her call, she returned to the dining room to find Lottie finishing her breakfast and watercolor.

"What's the plan?" Evie asked casually.

"The show starts at 3 o'clock," Lottie answered. "Until then, we can do whatever you want."

"Well, I need a dress for that ball," Evie began slowly. "Let's look for one while I'm here!"

"Sure, but I want to show you my studio." She smiled almost too sweetly while placing her dishes in the sink.

After they finished breakfast and cleaned up, Lottie gave Evie a tour of her house. When she showed her studio, she also displayed some of her favorite dress designs. She explained that these were the kinds she kept for herself and loved ones because of sentimental value. Eventually, she pulled out a scarlet gown with gold trimmings.

"Oh, that is beautiful!" Evie exclaimed softly, running her fingers across the satin bodice. The square-necked dress was sleek and simple. The design was obviously a modern interpretation of ancient Rohirric fashion. Gold embroidery lined the collar and the edges of the trumpet sleeves. There was even a matching set of jewelry.

Lottie whispered with a grin and twinkling eye, "Do you want to try it on?"

Evie nodded and carefully took the dress to her room. Ten minutes later, she found Lottie sitting on the couch in the living room.

"How does it fit?" Lottie asked, merriment dancing in her eyes.

"Perfectly," Evie answered. "You and I must be the same size."

"We're not," Lottie laughed. "The dress is for you. Francis filled me in with favorite color and general fashion preferences. You'd be surprised about how much he told me. He also supplied the jewelry."

Evie gaped for two seconds before recovering herself. At first, she protested, but Lottie won after telling Evie the dress with customized for her alone. Evie then persuaded Lottie to show the dress Lottie made for herself. Lottie's dress was a deep blue color resembling the twilight. It had that Breakfast at Tiffney's look with a silver belt, embroidered halter neckline and bodice, and a skirt studded with crystals, making it look like the night sky.

Lottie put her dress away. She questioned, "Do you want to take your dress home when you leave, or shall I ship it?"

"Ship it, please," Evie answered. "I'd rather not run the risk of ruining it between New York and Oregon."

After spending the rest of the morning perusing stores for Christmas gifts, the girls had a leisurely lunch before the show. After the show, they went to view the dresses on display. Even though Lottie's designs were simple and practical, Evie noticed the intricacies in the beadwork and embroidery. At six, they were served light refreshments and drinks so that they could mingle with other designers. Since both were tired after the morning shopping, the girls only stayed for half an hour.

The following morning, Lottie drove Evie to the airport. At the door, Lottie asked, "So, I suppose I won't see you until the New Year. Perhaps you might come up a day or so early with Francis."

"I'd love to," Evie responded, giving Lottie a hug. "It's been a fantastic weekend. Next time, you should come up to my place."

"We'll talk about it. You've got my number?"

"Yeah," Evie said after checking her phone. Then she noticed the time. "I got to run! Bye Lottie!"

A couple of hours later, she landed in Seattle. Her brother waited for her. After putting her bag in the back, he asked, "How was your weekend?"

"Marvelous!" Evie answered with a wide grin. "She gave me a custom made dress for the ball! Can you believe it?"

He chuckled, "Sounds like something she would do. What else happened?"

Evie noted the wistful look in her brother's face. She asked softly, "Why don't you come to the ball? You'd see Lottie."

"We discussed this yesterday," he said with a firm shake of his head. "I won't force my presence on her. Besides, she may have a boyfriend. End of discussion."

Evie huffed, "Well, then, I'll have to resort to Plan C." Plan C meant involving Francis, which she reluctant to do since Ed never quite gave her authorization to share his secret. But as it was, she was getting desperate since she already tried to persuade her brother to attend that ball on multiple occasions, including yesterday at Lottie's.

That night after unpacking, she called Francis. After updating Francis on the news and sharing her predicament with Ed, she asked, "Do you have any ideas?"

There was silence on the other end. Eventually, he said, "Lottie never dated, but there is one boy who thinks they did. Name's Ethan Anderson, and he's coming to the ball because his parents are connected with the Prince family."

"Is the guy annoying?"

"Infuriatingly so," he chuckled grimly. "Lottie hates him, and so do her brothers and I. He is the most arrogant pig we've met. Believes women should grovel before men, and tried to make Lottie do that. Once, he told Lottie that he ought to take care of her financial status."

"What did Lottie do? Punch him?" She could easily imagine Lottie doing that since Lottie did teach self defense. And by the sounds of it, Ethan Anderson was a creep.

"Well, she first politely refused. He thought she was just being humble and continued to insist on it. When he got violent and insulted her, she showed him what kind of person he was dealing with. Lottie videotaped it, and it's actually kind of hilarious."

Evie smiled, "You know what. I bet this would get Ed to go. When you come for Christmas, do tell him." Their conversation drifted to other topics before Evie finally hung up.

* * *

A week before Christmas, Lottie returned to her parents' plantation. She then took the responsibility of helping her mother plan and prepare for the Heroes at Heart Gala. Since she and her mother already decided on a blue and silver theme as well as the overall ball décor, they spent the mornings discussing finer details.

While looking over the guest list to work on seating arrangements, Lottie noticed the name of Ethan Anderson. She promptly placed him at the table furthest from her before looking for her mother. She found her mom discussing the menu with their cook.

"Mamma, is there any way we can prevent Ethan Anderson from attending?" she asked as soon as the cook left to talk with catering companies.

"He has a ticket, dear," she said solemnly, "but I'll talk to your father and brothers to come up with something." She mused aloud, "Maybe you could invent a boyfriend."

"Anything to keep that creep away from me," Lottie said with a shudder. After finalizing seating arrangements and table décor, she started working on discussing music with a celebrity singer and the band they hired.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Ethan Anderson is a rip off from the Ethir Anduin (a river) in Gondor. I would have done something relating to a city, such as Pelagir, but I was too lazy. ;)

So, what will happen next? Stick with me and let's find out!


	6. Six

First, I need to add names to the name guide!

Elphir – Alfred Prince

Elphir's wife – Celia Prince (The name Celia comes from the Celos River in Gondor)

Alphros (Elphir's son) – Hugh Oceanus Prince (Alphros means "swan-foam," so I came up with Hugh Oceanus. Saint Hugh of Lincoln is said to be patron of swans, and Oceanus denotes "ocean.").

Erchirion – Errol Prince (Erchirion means "noble lord", and Errol means nobleman and, unless I'm mistaken, a rip off of the title of Earl.)

Amrothos – Aaron Prince (Amrothos probably comes from Dol Amroth, which means "hill" and "up-climber" respectively. Aaron means "mountain of strength.").

Imrahil – Walter Prince. (Imrahil was a commander of the Dol Amroth's army, and Walter means "ruler of the army." I couldn't find any name that came close to the meaning of Imrahil or any decent "I" names.)

Imrahil's wife/Lottie's mom – Laura Prince

Ivriniel, sister of Imrahil – Ivy Prince

* * *

As Francis wrapped up his latest mission with a written report, he received a notification of an incoming FaceTime call from Errol _ **.**_ He immediately tuned in. On the screen, he saw the faces of both Errol and Aaron.

"Is everything alright?" He asked with a worried voice, spitting out questions regarding his relatives. "Are Uncle Walter and Aunt Laura ok? Is it about Alfred?"

"Slow down, cos," Errol interrupted. "It's Lottie and _that_ troublesome guy from her college days."

"Wait, which troublesome guy?" Francis asked, racking his mind to remember Lottie's worst male nuisance from two years ago. "Do you mean Ethan Anderson?" When his cousins nodded affirmatively, he muttered, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Anyhow, we need a plan," Aaron continued. "One thing for certain is that we need to keep him away from Lottie. She has a lot on her plate with planning and everything."

"And the last thing she needs is a creep on her tail," Francis finished. He paused, recalling a recent conversation with Evie, and added, "Evie and I will be coming to the Gala, and I'll get her brother, to come."

"Evie's your girlfriend, right?" one of his cousins asked. He couldn't tell which one.

Francis nodded. "Uh huh. Errol, didn't you mention that you knew Ed Marshal at one point?"

"Edward Marshal? Yeah, we were in different regiments, but we were stationed together for a battle or three. Nice guy, but on the serious side. Are we going to make him Lottie's bodyguard?"

"Better yet, he's going to play Lottie's boyfriend," Francis responded with a straight face. At this, his cousins broke into a smile. Francis continued, "Errol, you call him and fill in the details. I'll talk to him as well."

They discussed finer details of their plan regarding the persuasion of Edward. However, they agreed to keep Lottie in the dark until the ball. After all, they did want to see her reaction to their plan.

Errol, who served in the Marines, and Aaron, who was a pilot in the Air Corp, arrived five days before Christmas. Alfred and his family arrived the next day with Aunt Ivy, Walter's spinster sister. Lottie missed Francis' company, but he had insisted on spending Christmas in Oregon with Evie and her brother.

Christmas Day soon arrived amid the hubbub of preparing for the ball while catching up with family. The morning was bright and frosty with a thick layer of crisp, new snow covering the ground. Lottie, Aaron, and Errol awoke and dressed before their family out of habit. They sat round the fireplace with cups of hot cocoa or coffee while waiting for the late risers. The majority of the family came out clothed, but young Hugh _ **,**_ Celia, and Aunt Ivy arrived to the family living room in their pajamas. Naturally, Hugh ripped his gifts open and immediately began playing with his new toys. The rest took their time, pausing often to laugh at a trick present from Aaron or sigh over the more sentimental gifts.

By midmorning, the mess of torn paper and piles of tissue paper was disposed of, leaving the family to search for an activity to occupy the rest of the morning, Walter and Alfred began a game of chess while keeping an eye on Hugh as he played on the floor. Laura and Celia headed to the kitchen to begin on the Christmas dinner with Errol and Aaron following. Ivy accompanied the group to keep Errol and Aaron from ruining the kitchen, eventually expelling the two from the kitchen when they became more of a nuisance than a help. Errol and Aaron then wandered to the gym where they found Lottie punching a bag. Aaron immediately challenged Lottie to a spar in the ring, which Lottie eagerly accepted. Eventually, Errol called it a tie when Lottie and Aaron came to a deadlock after an intense half hour. Wiping the sweat from her brow, Lottie left her brothers to shower.

While blow drying her hair, she considered what to do next. She eventually settled with getting out of the house for some fresh air. Dressed in coat, gloves, hat, scarf, and all the necessary outerwear, Lottie wandered through snow-blanketed garden. A thought crossed her mind. She hadn't been to the stables since her arrival! Her horse, Nova, wouldn't forgive her if she didn't visit.

As she entered the stable, the warm scent of horses and hay assailed her senses. A soft whinny greeter her as she headed towards the furthest stall. Lottie smilingly said in a soothing voice, "Hey girl. Missed me?"

The black thoroughbred nickered and nosed Lottie's palm as if to say, "Of course I did. Did you bring me anything?"

"Sorry, nothing here," Lottie smiled, affectionately stroking the horse's mane. The horse looked away, obviously disappointed. Seeing this, Lottie added, "How about we go for a ride? What do you say, Nova?" At this, the horse whinnied and stamped the ground while Lottie unlocked the stall.

After saddling and bridling the mare, and ensuring everything was in place, Lottie swung into the saddle and set off at a brisk trot into the forest behind the house. She breathed in the crisp, wintry air. Exhilaration coursed through her. She directed Nova towards the bridle path by the river. The rebellious roar of the river contradicted the peaceful veneer of thin ice. Lottie smiled to herself, considering how she was often like that river. She dealt with difficult situations at Prada with admirable calmness, but she often took out her frustration on a punching bag at Dorenernil Fitness. She then turned her attention and mount towards the open fields in front of the house. Nova chomped at the bit, silently begging to gallop across the meadows. Lottie allowed Nova's request, laughing in the freedom of flying across the snowy fields.

* * *

Edward mentally cursed himself as he tried to stretch his long legs in the too small space of the backseat. His sister merrily chatted in the front about the weather and winter activities. How in the world his sister and her boyfriend persuaded him to join them in surprising the Prince family for Christmas, he still did not know. As they drove up through the gates, he noted the charm of the Southern plantation. He caught sight of a rider on a black horse streaking over a distant hill. He wished he could have the freedom of that rider.

"Why so glum, brother?" Evie asked from the passenger's seat. "It's too beautiful a day."

"You dragged me out of the house on Christmas Eve to make a night flight," he growled sourly. "And I didn't get any sleep on the plane." He rubbed his forehead and stifled a yawn.

"At least I packed your bags," his sister responded cheerfully. She reached over and patted his knee. "Just try not to be a Grinch."

They pulled up to the garage by the stables when the rider Edward spotted earlier trotted to the car. He recognized his beloved Lottie. Her windswept hair and healthful color in her cheeks made his heart ache. Excepting the modern attire and tack, she appeared just as he remembered her from another age.

Her eyes danced and smile formed on her lips as she exclaimed, "Francis! What are you doing here? And you brought friends!" She spotted Evie and Edward and waved at them.

Francis stepped out of the car, answering with a roguish grin, "Merry Christmas, Lottie. Are you getting down from the horse, or will I have to pull you down?"

"You're going to have to catch me first, cousin," she laughed. "Talk to you later!" She directed her horse to the barn, glancing back to give them another wave.

After Edward unloaded the bags and helped Francis surprise the rest the Prince family, he discreetly slipped to the stables. The barn smelled wonderfully of horses and hay. He hadn't been in a stable in ages, and the homey scent comforted him. Classical music played in the background, adding to the relaxing atmosphere in the stable. Lottie stood at the end of the stable brushing her horse down. Other horses nosed their troughs, not bothering to lift their heads to eye the stranger entering their home.

As he approached, he racked his brains for an appropriate greeting. He settled with a "Nice stable here, Miss Prince," and immediately gave himself a mental face palm at the lame remark.

"Thanks," she responded as she started checking her horse's hoofs. "But you ought to call me Lottie."

"I…Francis and your brothers told me about Ethan Anderson," he finally said after several minutes of awkward silence. "They suggested that I play your boyfriend for the ball." He nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "It probably isn't my place to steal your relatives' glee in watching your response."

Lottie looked up with a reddening face. She mumbled, "Brothers and cousins. Why do I have to get into such a cliché situation?"

"If you'd rather not, I'm sure we can figure something else out."

Lottie shook her head before putting her horse in the stall, "That's the only one that would work since I cannot skip the ball. And in that case, we ought to get to know each and come up with a story."

"Of how we met?" Edward questioned, receiving an affirming from Lottie in return. "Well, we can say Francis introduced us."

"I could say that it was an unintentional double date, but I don't think that is the truth."

"Errol and your father mentioned your name often while were stationed together a couple of years ago. Before one battle, Errol told me that I had to live to meet his sister. Of course, I didn't think much of it at that time. Anyways, we could honestly say that we've heard of other before from relatives before Francis introduced us."

"Really? I never knew that Errol and my father would do that. Usually, they are intent on scaring off possible boyfriends. But how did you meet my father?"

"My regiment saved his. Your father was besieged. The enemy was close to annihilating them, but we arrived just in time. My uncle led the charge against the enemies, but he was killed in the first assault. As his second, I had to take command," Edward answered solemnly, not bothering to give any more detail than the fact.

"I owe you a lot," Lottie said quietly, absentmindedly braiding Nova's mane. "Father mentioned this story, but he never elaborated a lot of details. He said that there were certain things he could never adequately describe."

Their conversation continued, drifting from important moments in their lives to the smallest details. Edward nearly shared his real identity and his subsequent lives, but he feared that sharing that information would scare her. Biting back his pain of hiding the truth from her, he put on as cheerful a face as he could muster. Well, he couldn't help being cheerful. She just had that effect on him. By the time Francis called them in for dinner, they had a passable story for the ball, and Lottie had a new understanding of Edward Marshal.


	7. Seven

_Author's Note: Sorry for ghosting for several months. Life's been busy, and I had the dreaded writer's block. Hope you enjoy this last chapter!_

* * *

Edward and Lottie talked pleasantly with guests with Lottie introducing her "new" boyfriend. Edward impressed everyone, especially Lottie, with his impeccable manners and gentlemanly behavior. He bowed over the ladies' hands and firmly shook the men's. He said all the right things without coming off as a fake since he was genuine with his words. Lottie appreciated Edward's honesty after having to deal with all the facades of interest.

Eventually, Lottie spotted Ethan Anderson approaching. She whispered to Edward, " _He's_ coming. What shall we do?"

"Show him down?" he replied with a roguish smile that had Lottie wishing she met him sooner.

Before Lottie could suggest another option, Ethan appeared. He smiled almost pleasantly, "Ahh, Lottie, dear, what a pleasure to see you again." However, his arrogant attitude sent chills down Lottie's back, putting her into defense mode.

With a fake, strained, smile Lottie answered sharply, "The pleasure is one-sided, that is to say, all the pleasure is on your part, and _NOT_ mine." She stood at her full height, her posture rigid.

"Dear, I do not think that is how you address your boyfriend," he answered with a sickeningly confident air, staring rather possessively at Lottie. "But, I shall let you off this time for your insolence. But, who is your gentleman friend? I assume he is one of your brothers'..." He disdainfully glanced at the muscular, former Marine. "Army friends. Such uncouth fellows those men tend to be."

"I am Edward Marshal," Edward said, "former Marine, CEO of -name of his car business-, and Lottie's _boyfriend_." He took the liberty of kissing Lottie's cheek for added effect.

"Oh, indeed," Ethan replied, waving his hand dismissively even as he glared daggers at Edward. "I am sure Lottie just wants you for the money."

Lottie tightened her grip round Edward's arm, pale and trembling with rage. She hissed venomously, "Since I happen to have a prestigious position with a highly reputable clothing brand, and my family is wealthier than yours, I think money is not an issue for me. If I remember correctly, you even demanded me to give you control of my bank account since 'women should not worry their pretty heads with money matters'. Isn't that what you said?" The last bit, she said with a sweet, sarcastic smile and narrowed eyes while batting her eyelashes innocently.

Ethan viciously sneered, "So you think you are so smart after a few years of freedom. Well, I'll show you that you're the weak one."

"Funny," Lottie remarked casually, "since I was the one who broke your nose after you tried to assault me. And you know what, I have evidence. Just for your parents' sake, we didn't press charges."

"I suggest that you leave us," Edward growled, "before anything happens to your pretty face." His blood boiled, and if Lottie had let him handle the situation, Ethan already would have been reduced to pulp or dreadfully mangled, at least.

Francis and Lottie's brothers appeared close by, for they had been stalking Ethan so that they wouldn't miss the exchange. Errolcoolly noted, "Are you having a little trouble here?"

"Your sister is abusing me," Ethan declared with the face of an injured man. "As a guest, I deserve respect and courtesy, not threats."

"Really?" Francis remarked scornfully. "And should not the guest have the courtesy to treat his hostess with all due respect? You were once a friend, but your treatment of my cousin while she was in college demoted you to acquaintance. Now, I believe you are a complete stranger, and thereby wholly unconnected to us. If you still wish to be connected to society, you should leave now. Or shall we escort you?"

Realizing that no one would believe his side of the story, Ethan departed with as much dignity as he could muster, declaring the Prince family to be "unworthy society" anyways. Lottie breathed a sigh of relief before joining her cousin and brothers in a laugh over her cowardly enemy.

Afterwards, she remarked to Edward, "I thought your last name was Marshal-King."

"I was born Edward Marshal," he responded. "The 'King' was added by my uncle. I don't know why he decided to do that. I only use the 'King' part for work."

Lottie nodded in acknowledgement. She added, "Thanks for helping me out with Anderson."

"You did all the work, but I probably would have been far more physical," Edward answered evenly, adding with a muttered scowl. "And he thought he was the predator."

A couple months later, the whole Anderson affair was finally settled. The spoiled brat, also known as Ethan, would take such a small thing to court. He ended up paying a whole lot of money to Lottie, and his parents disinherited him.

On a beautiful May morning, everything was finally slowing down for Lottie. To celebrate, she walked through the quieter parts of Central Park, enjoying the spring weather. She inhaled deeply, the scent of blooming flowers assailing her nostrils. Twittering birds chattered in the trees as they built nests while new leaves whispered the glad tidings of life on the wings of a light breeze. In her mind, she envisioned next year's spring fashions. Something bursting with life after the gloominess of winter. Something like a butterfly. Bright colors against a darker cocoon.

She neared the busy street, ready to blend in with the crowd. She actually liked the crowds. Seeing how people dressed in everyday life inspired her work. She also liked just being a person the rest of the world took little notice of. Near a busy intersection, someone behind her shoved her towards the rush of cars. At that moment, everything slowed: horns blared, brakes screeched, people screamed. She felt her body launch in the air and then roll over a car's top. Then the world disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

As the light faded, Lottie found herself standing on a beach. The soft granules of white sand tickled her toes as blue waves lapped onto the shore. Not far from her, a little girl played in the waves. Her eyes were like bright silver. The girl laughed as other figures materialized. A boy in his early teens, and a man in maybe his early twenties splashed around with the girl. On the shore, an older couple with wisdom shining in their eyes sat on a blanket with a basket nearby. Not too far away, another man strolled with a young lady on his arm.

The scene shifted. A young woman with the same eyes as the girl from the beach stood with a stern looking, older lady. Their dresses resembled something Lottie saw at the exhibit in the MET.

The younger woman cried, "No! I shall not marry Boromir! I don't know why you'd condone such an action, Aunt Ivri. Boromir is twice my age and more like a brother."

"I do not agree with interfamilial marriages, but Denethor asked me to ask you," Ivri sighed, "Then so be it. Perhaps, you should tell me certain qualities future candidates should have before we get into another one of these marriage discussions."

"Firstly, he must be younger than Erchirion. He cannot be below my rank and the family's wealth; I would rather not have someone marrying me only for a title and money. And finally, he must allow me to be my own person."

"Lothíriel, dearest, should not this young man be approved of by your father?" Ivri asked with a smile.

Lothíriel grinned brightly, "Oh, of course! My father, brothers, and cousins must approve of him."

"In that case, you can join me in spinsterhood," Ivri laughed with a touch of sarcasm. "Our belief that women should be their own person is something our society would not agree with."

"In the future, society shall encourage women to be more than housewives," Lothíriel declared. "Until then, we shall be the trailblazers." She headed towards the doorway.

Lottie stepped after Lothíriel, but she did not see the young woman walking down some corridor. She found herself in a long room. Floor-to-ceiling tapestries and paintings filled one wall while the other was comprised of glass. Lottie saw nothing outside the windows other than gray-white clouds and blue sky. So, she turned her attention to the tapestries and paintings. Each work of art displayed something important? to the woman called Lothíriel.

As she gazed intently into a picture of a wedding feast, she could see the event unfolding in her mind. She closed her eyes to focus. When she opened them again, she looked about her. She was in the picture. The bride was golden-haired, and the groom had hair as dark as night. Their features were familiar. In fact, they were surprisingly similar to Evie and Francis.

Someone stood with a raised glass of frothing ale in hand. He called, "Here's to Faramir and Éowyn! May they live long and bear many children!" The crowd mirthfully raised their cups and called out their own blessings.

Lottie quickly sought for Lothíriel. She soon found her talking to a golden-haired man in a crown. She drifted closer, trying to hear their conversation. A thought suddenly came to her. No one was paying attention to her. Was it because she looked like the other dark heads in the room? Glancing down at herself, she saw she still wore her boots, jeans, and casual t-shirt. So, she was invisible. Maybe that was a good thing, but then something felt off. Raising her hand, she saw that she disappearing, like smoke in the wind.

Lottie landed back in the hall of pictures with a thud. She glanced at the tapestry with a slight frown. "So," she said aloud with a touch of anger. "That's how it works? I get pulled into these scenes and then booted out when things get interesting?"

She determinedly walked up to the next tapestry without glancing in the picture, intending to find out what it was made of. Instead of feeling rough linen, she found it was soft, like a down pillow. A minute later she let out a startled scream as the tapestry seemingly swallowed her.

After experiencing a few more of the events displayed in the hallway, Lottie quickly realized that this was Lothíriel's story. The more scenes she saw, the more real it felt. Something in the back of her mind began knocking the front door. Or was it the closet door? Well, what door it was didn't really matter. What she experienced in Lothíriel's world was vaguely recognizable, and that's what mattered at the moment...

Slowly, Lottie began piecing her thoughts together. Everything rippled away: the hall, the windows, hanging pictures and tapestries. It was just her and her thoughts in a void of swirling stars. Her mind ached with all the things shown to her. They were so familiar and painful. Like memories that were never meant to be forgotten or locked away, but were. And now, everything came rushing back to her as a river would after being dammed too long. Eveything confused her, yet reassured her at the same time. One thing remained certain; her Edward was her Éomer. And she loved him deeply. Wherever she was, she knew that she couldn't move forward to a life without her love. She had to go to where he was.

She gradually became aware of her current surroundings. She lay on a bed. The sheets weren't rough, but they weren't soft. Something beeped steadily. The distinct smell that screamed "hospital" hit her nostrils. She felt like she was tangled in something else. Wires? Or tubes? Warmth flooded through her system. She wanted to open her eyes and move her body, but she couldn't. Something was pining her down. And as she did so, a rush of pain hit her. Everything ached: her arms, legs, midsection, head. She mentally screamed to her body to cooperate.

* * *

Edward sat with Lottie, holding her hand and whispering his love. He absentmindedly turned towards the clock. When he looked at her face again, he sensed her peace, that she was no longer struggling. Her face was a picture of serene determination. A few moments later, starry eyes met earthy ones. Silence settled over them, both oblivious of their surroundings. Their world was in each other.

Then she whispered, "Westu Éomer Cyning hal,."

"Welcome home, heart's dearest," Éomer said with a smile in his eyes.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ And there you have it! I'm amazed I actually managed to give this story a satisfactory ending. I tried to translate what Edward/Éomer says at the end into OE, but there's no word for "welcome" or "dearest."

Also, thank you to everyone who's read this and left me a review. It's been really encouraging to know that this story was worth reading.

Now, a huge shout out to CarawynO! I never would have finished this without her. She gave me many ideas and writes really well, and I am indebted to her. The best I can giver her is my highest regard and a million virtual roses.


End file.
